Fotografías
by KaticaxKatika
Summary: Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y esta vez, muchas imágenes junto a sinceras palabras, hacen esta historia. Un fic muy especial, para Aster125 en su día. Te quiero, hermanita! Esto es para ti. VickyxKojiro


**FOTOGRAFÍAS**

Era 12 de Marzo. Victoria se desperezaba de a poco en su cama. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con la cama vacía. Lo había olvidado, ese día estaba sola, Kojiro tenía partido como visitante, y regresaría dentro de 2 días.

"Estúpida Liga, Estúpido Fútbol… Me escucha Kojiro y me mata jejeje" Pensó, mientras caminaba a la sala. Inmediatamente sus ojos se enfocaron en un gran cartel colgado en la pared, que decía: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, VICKY!

Cruzó los dedos, cerró los ojos y mientras iba a la cocina decía en voz bajita: ¡Que sea Kojiro, que sea Kojiro, que sea…! Se interrumpió al ver a su hermana, en la cocina, preparando algo delicioso. Olía bien y ya tenía hambre.

-¿Gaby? ¿Tú cocinando?- río- Voy por la cámara fotográfica.

-Jajajaja, Bueno, no exageres… Ya ves lo que uno hace por los que quiere- se limpió las manos en el delantal y le abrazó fuertemente- Feliz Cumpleaños, hermanita- Le susurró al oído.

Victoria le apretó aún más fuerte. Estaba contenta de saber que había alguien con ella, a pesar de que su Tigre estaba muy lejos.

-Te quiero- dijo, y deshizo el abrazo, luego continuó: ¿Cuánto falta para que esté?- señaló el sartén.

-Ya está listo… ¡A comer!

Pasaron el resto del día juntas. Aunque Victoria lo estaba pasando bien, Gabriela sabía cuál era su estado en realidad: añoraba ver a Kojiro. Era sólo eso lo que faltaba para que su día fuera perfecto. Y lo sería.

-Me hiciste comprar mucha lencería, Gaby- Victoria subió un peldaño de la escalera hacia su departamento.

-¡Nah! Ya verás que la necesitarás, y mucho.

-¡Mira quién lo dice! ¿Quién te ha enseñado esas cosas, eh? Seguro es el pervertido de Genzo- Hizo una mueca y ambas rieron.

-¿Genzo diciéndome que compre lencería?- Gabriela enarcó una ceja y se detuvo a media escalera.

-No, él te la compra- respondió Victoria, abriendo la puerta del departamento.

Entraron, y la sorpresa fue gigante, al encontrar toda la casa empapelada con fotografías de Vicky y Kojiro. Cada una tenía un mensaje. Ella se acercó una por una, y los leyó.

La primera, era una foto que se habían tomado hace mucho tiempo… Victoria recordó ese día: Kojiro haciéndose el difícil, y ella rogándole por una foto. Estaban en la feria, él le había pedido días antes que fuera su novia.

A Vicky se le aceleró el corazón al leer:

"_Yo te quiero a ti, yo no quiero a nadie más_

_Porque eres tú, la que me hace suspirar._

_La dueña de mi amor, y todo mi corazón,_

_LA ÚNICA que yo quiero con loca pasión"_

Gabriela la observaba emocionada.

-¡Aww, Vicky! Mira, qué romántico. Pero, ¿cómo? No hay nadie en la casa.

-Esto es obra de Kojiro Hyuga- Vicky sonrió ligeramente, sabía que su Tigre le había dado tamaña sorpresa, pero lo que en realidad anhelaba era un beso suyo.

-¡Mira ésta!- Gabriela señaló la siguiente foto.

-A ver qué dice –Victoria se acercó a la pared, y leyó:

"_La que despierta mi razón,_

_La que navega por el mar de mis deseos y mis sueños._

_La que me embruja con su olor,_

_La que me lleva por las calles y me muestra los luceros"_

Eso era increíble. Kojiro le estaba haciendo desearle cada vez más. Necesitaba verle, sentirle. El muy innoble estaba saliéndose con la suya.

-Hermanita, semejante regalo. Si Genzo me haría esto, caigo derretida como la mantequilla. Entonces te tocaría recogerme con cucharita.

Ambas rieron. Gabriela sostenía la siguiente foto. Al parecer todas llevaban un recorrido hacia algún sitio específico de la casa.

-¿Aquéllas también dicen algo?- Victoria preguntó medio asombrada, medio nostálgica. Toda esa carga de emociones le estaba haciendo marearse, de verdad _lo_ necesitaba.

-Sí, todas tienen algo para decirte.

La tercera foto era una exaltación a Victoria. Era el sentir de Kojiro respecto a ella, lo que Victoria _Hyuga_ significaba para él.

"_La Irreemplazable,_

_La Indispensable,_

_La Incomparable,_

_La Inolvidable, Tú"_

El Nirvana era poco para Victoria. Eso lo había estado viviendo junto a Kojiro siempre. Su Nirvana era su casa. Y allí estaba, en estado de shock, éxtasis, y sorpresa al mismo tiempo. No podía pronunciar palabra, porque sabía que no fluirían, que no bastarían.

Gabriela le observaba divertida. Victoria estaba paralizada, con los ojos húmedos, sin decir nada. Se acercó poco a poco a ella, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¡Mira lo "hot" que eres, hermanita! Ya hasta le haces decir y hacer cosas románticas a Kojiro… ¡Nada más y nada menos que a Kojiro Hyuga!

Victoria se volvió un poco y colocó su brazo en la cintura de su hermana.

-Sabes que eso no se improvisa- sonrió- ¿Qué hay en la siguiente?

-Uhm… Esta dice así:

"_Y mírame y verás que mis ojos te aman más,_

_Y mírame y verás que te digo la verdad._

_Yo soy para ti, y tú eres para mí_

_La dueña de mi amor y todo mi corazón"_

-Esto es demasiado, Gaby. No sé qué sentir. O bueno, si sé, pero no sé- Vicky estaba sonrojada. Dentro de ella había demasiadas emociones juntas, que sólo el par de ojos negros brillantes de él, sabrían solucionar.

-Mira qué dice la siguiente… Creo que es la última, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es la última.

La fotografía decía:

"_La que se vuelve mi oración _

_La que se viste con un traje de bonita poesía._

_La que me lleva hasta el final, _

_La que se mezcla con mi sangre y hace parte de mi vida"_

Todo el recorrido finalizaba en la habitación de Victoria. Gabriela se resistió a entrar, diciendo que tenía que preparar otras cosas.

Vicky estaba de pie, frente a la puerta. Giró el picaporte lentamente y pasó a la habitación. Kojiro la esperaba sentado en la cama. Estaba completamente comestible, con una camisa de mangas largas, negra, y pantalón oscuro, "Como para desabrocharle de un solo" pensó Vicky. Su cabello estaba desordenado, sexy, y su mirada era ardiente.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas en..?

-Se suponía…- Kojiro le interrumpió y se acercó a ella. Su voz era demasiado antojable, sonaba como música que le invitaba a hacer cosas indecentes- Pero aquí estoy.

Victoria permanecía frente a él, llena de sorpresa. Kojiro le tomó suavemente la cara entre sus manos, y cerrando los ojos le habló en los labios: _Feliz Cumpleaños, gatita_.

Ella no se resistió más y unió sus labios en un demandante beso. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo irresistible, no podían desprenderse, estarían así para siempre, ese era su destino.

::::::::::::::::

-Te dije que te serviría la lencería, hermanita.

-Eres un poco pervertida, ¿sabías?

-No, sólo soy la chica de Genzo Wakabayashi.

-Y no hay mejor explicación que esa.

:::::::::::::::::::

_¡Hola, Hermanita!_

_Hoy es un día especial, había que celebrarlo a nuestro modo, así que por eso vengo con este pequeño regalito que espero que te guste._

_Es sólo una forma de agradecer tu vida, lo que eres, el que estés junto a mí, y lo más importante, tu inmenso cariño y esas muestras infinitas de amistad._

_Hermanas siempre, Amigas siempre… Te adoro mucho, con todo el corazón. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

Nota de la Autora: El mensaje de cada fotografía pertenece a la canción "La Única" de Juanes.


End file.
